


The Blood Of Gold Roger Lives On

by Awkwarddragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker x Ace, WARNING MPREG <br/>Smoker reflects on his past with Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Of Gold Roger Lives On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic so if you could leave a review it would be much appreciated, sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Warnings: Characters might be a bit OOC, Mpreg, Smoker x Ace, Spoilers about Ace   
> I don`t own anything except Kaji everything else is Eiichiro Odas

Inhaling a breath of air, Vice Admiral Smoker stood overlooking the vast ocean of the New World in front of him. His hand was in his pockets fishing for his lighter and as soon as he found it small giggles could be heard running up the steps of the warship.

“Tahigi stop chasing me!” Quickly the Vice Admiral put the cigar away and let go of his hold on the lighter. Smiling he turned around and knelt on the ground.

“Kaji!” The little boy turned and faced Smoker with a wide grin across his face. “Papa!” Kaji ran towards his father and hugged him, slowly Smoker began to lift him up. “Up! Up!” The white haired man listened to his son and placed him on his shoulders, his tiny hands on his head.

Kaji was 99 centimeters tall (3 feet) with a chubby little face. He had a raven black hair and freckles adorning his face, red-brown eyes made his eyes pop with color. He looked a lot like his mother and it hurt Smoker whenever he saw the man he once loved in his everyday life. Tashigi appeared over the stairs and stopped as she took in the sight.

Her Captain stood there with his son on his shoulders both overlooking the ocean. She smiled before walking back down the steps and went for her cabin. “Daddy when will we find mama?” Kaji asked out of the blue and Smoker flinched. He inhaled before responding calmly. “Mama is somewhere far away from here. I know one day you will see him.”

“Mama wasn`t a gill?” Smoker chuckled at his son’s pronunciation before whispering a quiet no. Memories came back to him like a wake that crashes into a cliff.

_During The Alabasta Arc_

_After Ace had left the Straw Hats he ran off to find Smoker. He needed to tell him something, something important. Running around the small town of Nanohana he finally ran into the marine. Once Ace made sure no one was watching he ran over and grabbed Smokers hand pulling him with him. “Hey!” Smoker shouted as he turned his hand into smoke releasing himself of Aces grip. “Hi Smokey.” Ace said as he turned and waved to the marine with a jitte in one hand and the other holding two cigars. “Brat, what do you want I got work to be doing!” Ace frowned at his words in an over exaggerated pout knowing it would break the benevolent man before him. Sighing Smoker leaned on one of the walls and simply said for Ace to explain why he pulled him away in broad daylight. The Fire Fruit eater began to fidget and play with his fingers. “I`m Pregnant.” It was barely a whisper but Smoker still heard it, loud and clear. His face showed shock as he registered his lovers’ words. He undid his desert coat and revealed his stomach which was slightly larger than the last time he saw it, his six pack was barley there. “Smokey?” Ace began to tear up and Smoker finally came back to reality and without even needing to think he embraced the pirate. “Our child will be the best marine ever.” Ace laughed at the man’s words and didn`t bother to argue only responded by kissing the marine on the lips._

…………

_It was six months later that Ace snuck onto his ship, the search for Blackbeard would be slightly postponed but that was fine. Ace, now in his seventh month had a hard time moving and fighting so he was prepared to stay on Smokers ship until the baby was born. A month later he would leave and continue his search for the traitor, his thoughts were interrupted by Smoker who stood in the door frame looking at him with a smile on his face. “Tch. You could warn me ahead of time brat.” Smoker said as he plopped himself down next to the pirate on his bed. “Tasia I wanted to choose names.” Ace whined as rolled over and faced Smoker. The White Hunter sighed, “Kaji.” Ace raised a quizzical eyebrow at this name. “It means Out Of Control Fire.” Ace smiled thought about and nodded. “I like it.” The raven boy said before passing out by Smokers knee. Smoker put a blanket over him carefully and crawled in the bed next to him holding him in his arms along with their soon to be born child._

…………

_A month later Kaji was born on August 6th, both parents smiling. Even the crew of marines who knew Ace was on the ship were happy. The little boy was bundled in a blue blanket and rested in Aces arms as Aces pinky was grabbed by the newborns hand. Smoker kissed Ace`s head before sitting next to him on the bed. After Ace had Kaji he stayed for a month before one night just disappearing leaving smoker with a one month old awaiting his return. Only a couple months later Ace was taken and thrown into Impel Down which led to the War of the Best. Smoker dared not cry when he saw his lover Portgas D. Ace fall never to move again. That night after the battle Smoker stood overlooking the ocean trying to rid himself of his feelings for the pirate. Though this proved to be nearly impossible as he had a son to remind him of his lost love almost 24/7. Looking one last time at the stars Smoker head inside to go feed Kaji before setting him down for another nap. Picking him up Kaji didn`t stop crying at first but soon he did most likely due to Smoker rocking him in his arms. “I promise no one will hurt you. I promise.” The last thing the marine wanted was for his son to end up like his lover, dead because a bad man’s blood ran through his veins. “Daddy won`t let no one hurt you.”_

……………

Back to the present

Smoker set Kaji on the deck and before running off to go bug someone on the ship he tugged on Smokers pant leg. “Papa why are you crying?” Surprised Smoker raised a hand to his face and sure enough tears were falling from his eyes. “I just miss your mom.” Kaji tilted his head and Smoker smiled before kneeling down so he was on the same eye level as son. “No matter how many people tell you that you have a bad mans blood running through your little body,” Smoker poked the boys chest for emphasizes. “Don`t let the world hold you back. Fight. Fight for me and mom. Got it kid?” Kaji smiled at his father’s words before running off saying something about lunch. Standing then turning Smoker faced the ocean once more. A breeze blew through his hair it smelled like fire. “These two years were hard but we survived, I miss you brat.” Smoker felt water on his face again before he finished his sentence. “Portgas D. Ace your legend lives on.”


End file.
